


In a Rush

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Illya's driving</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Rush

The beeping, honking and raised voices followed the car as it weaved in and out of traffic. People jumped out of the way, and drivers jammed on their brakes.

Napoleon held on with one hand and kept a watch out for anyone in their way.

Illya concentrated on the road ahead of him. No words were spoken. Then they were at their destination—Del Floria's tailor shop.

Napoleon got out of the car and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going Napoleon?"

"To medical, I have a headache. And Illya, next time we're late for work I'll do the driving."


End file.
